


Day Za Vuu - Mikey

by emodere



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: This story is based mainly on Mikey and his hidden second personality day by day he hides the fact that the other three turtles get under his skin although they don't understand that he is only playing a show with his hyperactivity but when they find out that the old Mikey never actually existed it seems to be an intentional disguise to distract himself from his depression however just being too cheery doesn't help him with his luck when his brothers pick on him for it, eventually they will find out the true Mikey that lies within and all the secrets that lie in his book, mind and most importantly hidden areas in his bedroom. Will his brothers interoperate guilt or no remorse.Raph X Mikey (Hints)Also Renet later on helps Mikey





	Day Za Vuu - Mikey

It's been a week sinse Mikey hadn't ate anything. And everyone slowly grew very concerned, at first the three other turtles thought that maybe Mikey had possibly caught a cold from New York surface above ground. But that didn't seem to be the case. Raph decides to check up on Mikey knocking on his door asking if he was okay but there was no answer. Raph turns the door handle to only spot Mikey laying down in his bed as if he was asleep. Raph walks over to Mikeys bed side and leans over him to see his face. Raphs face changes and becomes quite puzzled, Mikey looked up Raph crying silently clunching his pillow. Raph sat on Mikeys bed and lifted Mikey up in his arms.

''Mikey?'' Mikey closed his eyes and let the tears drop. Raph was going to ask what was wrong but Donnie and Leo entered the room. ''Raph what happened!?'' Leo asked. ''I don't know..I came here to check up on him but I saw him crying'' Raph said still looking at Mikey with a thrown. Leo wanders around Mikeys room and saw an unusual book that seemed really different compared to the rest on his shelf, all of them seem to be comics apart from one that was left on the window ceil that was blocked off with bricks. Leo immanently picked the mysterious black book up. Whilst Donnie was rambling towards Raph in the background Leo began to read the first few pages as he reads on it begins to sound like a diary and some thought book.

Leo starts to feel upset eyes were burning up with anger not only was he shocked with what he read but he couldn't believe his own baby brother would write something so dark. ''Leo..Leo?..'' Donnie walks behind Leo and pears through his shoulder and draws his eyes to the book.. reading up to where Leo was. ''Guys?..'' Raph was worried but still confused.. the other two slowly walks over to Raph and Mikey, Leo emotional as he felt he hid his tears with one of his hands raised up to his face but passed the book over to Raph. Raph gently opened it not knowing what to expect. ''Oh..Mikey..'' sadness unravels, Raph looks down to Mikeys arms that were hiding underneath his bed sheets.

Raph pulled it gently which were now exposed. ''Sorry...'' Mikey said in a dull drained voice. The three couldn't seem to find the right words. ''Hey...let me take a look at it!'' Donnie sat on Mikeys bed and grabbed his wrist to examine the cuts deep and red old scars and new ones. ''Oh no.. this isn't good we have to get Mikey serious medical attention!.'' Donnie shouts, Mikey protested though by this he pulled his blanket over himself underneath his bed covers once more and curled into a ball.

If you guys want more then leave a kudo and a comment!!


End file.
